


Laying in Wait

by sksdwrld



Series: Bound with Love [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Dominance, M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld





	Laying in Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BekahRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/gifts).



Leon watches Mordred on the dance floor, gyrating and pumping to the beat. Gwaine is out there with him, and Lancelot. Along with Percy and Elyan, Leon sits at the bar. After five nights of dancing for the enjoyment of others, he can't quite wrap his idea around dancing for personal pleasure. But he doesn't mind watching Mordred, who is always lovely to behold. Tonight, he is especially so, in tight leather trousers and a mesh top.

When Mordred's curls are damp and his clothes cling to him from his exertions, he makes his way over to Leon. His eyes are bright, his cheeks flushed, and his lips wet. He drinks from Leon's glass when it's offered then fits his slender hips between Leon's thighs as he leans close.

"I want you," Mordred purrs in Leon's ear. "Right here. Right now. Leon please, I need you so much..."

Leon smiles and slips his arm around Mordred's waist, his fingers playing along the waistband of the leather pants. Momentarily, they dip just beneath the seam and curl around the top of the black lace thong that Leon watched Mordred don earlier in the evening. He tugs it and from the way Mordred groans and undulates, Leon knows that it's shifted the plug he placed before Mordred dressed.

The idea of Mordred in sweet, sweet agony while he dances, thinking of nothing but Leon filling him, is only slightly more appealing than the thought of taking Mordred in the gents'. Moving his palm down, Leon gives Mordred's arse a squeeze followed by a cheeky slap. "Ask me again in an hour, my little dancing queen." It will be a test of wills for the both of them.

Mordred sighs, nods, and finishes Leon's drink before heading back out onto the dance floor. As he goes, he shimmies his pants down just enough that a bit of lace peeks out. Leon can only laugh and he swivels around to order another beer.

As Elyan shakes his head, Leon asks, "What?"

"The two of you..." Percival leans forward and pipes in.

Elyan nods and says into his pint, "Getting as bad as Arthur and Merlin."


End file.
